


LOVE 熱

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: newtina [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193446
Kudos: 2





	LOVE 熱

倫敦晴朗的天空發出了溫暖陽光，光影灑落在白色雪地上，折射出七彩繽紛色彩。

對角巷裡同一時間點，人群熱絡朝同一方向前進――華麗與汙痕書店正要舉辦――紐特.斯卡曼德《神奇生物在哪裡》簽書會。

蒂娜身穿淡藍色連身紗紡闊褲裝，高腰抓皺設計延伸了她的腿，褲裝讓她看起來乾淨俐落，寬闊的褲管又讓視覺上像一件連身裙，她美麗耀眼的站在噴水池旁，池邊放了她剛剛購買的糖果、咖啡。

她沒為了誰打扮過，只知道舒適的服裝適合她。像這樣高雅柔美的服裝只有她的妹妹能設計出符合她的嗜好與樣子。

她喜歡這樣的自己，因某人而打扮。

為了紐特.斯卡曼德，那個可愛的英國人。

她着手開啟糖果包衣，品嚐濃烈巧克力帶來的甜美甘苦，她看著人群湧進書店。在開始簽書會活動時，一人一本購買關於紐特的周邊商品，訪問雜誌、書籍、照片、胸章……，她對於書店商業活動推銷感到佩服，連剛剛她都流連忘返，差點購買了所有商品，當然，最後理智戰勝了失心瘋。她放回了所有物品，只留下一枚胸章，而這胸章正重覆播放紐特的名言「沒有奇怪的生物，只有狹益的人心」配上他本人害羞的笑容照片。

她看著別在胸前的勛章，笑了出來。她真的不需要購買任何商品，因為她擁有了他全部，專屬於她的全部。

人群因時間接近慢慢地聚集，在她周遭人變多了，她享受她的下午茶點時間也觀察四周人們。  
一群女孩靠近她嘰喳講話，大概的對話從書本到購買的商品都沒引起她的注意，但當她們其中一人述說著自己戀情時，她豎起耳朵認真聽著。她們說了要適時的吃吃醋，讓對方知道你對他是多麼重視放在心尖上。蒂娜不懂了，獨立自主的女性從來都是做好分內的事，不惹事也不生事，才是最高準訣啊！

“不吃醋不好嗎？”她把內心疑惑說出。

女生們齊齊轉頭看向她，她不好意思地低下頭，揚起小小笑容，尷尬自己出聲打擾了她們的話題。而女孩們卻沒因為她的無禮生氣，反而擁擠她在中間，像貼心好友一樣，一人一句說著：

“你不知道，會撒嬌的女人，最好命嗎？”

“男人就是喜歡你吃醋，你不吃醋，難道要把他推給別人？”

“吃醋是假，手段最重要，記住，手段！”

蒂娜被她們圍住的話語，驚訝地微張嘴，她是真的不懂嗎？還是覺得對於紐特根本不需要，她懂他，他不吃這套的，但，紐特也是男人啊！

她打量著被她遺忘的簽書會活動，排隊人潮隨著作者本人出現活動開始而移動。她看著尷尬又認真低頭簽名的紐特，或許，她因該吃醋，為了紐特。

她溫柔微笑看著抬頭一瞬間時紐特的神情，看來，在自己剛剛失神沉浸女孩話題時，紐特以搜尋過人群定位自己的方位。他的眼睛直盯她的，低頭簽名時，嘴角揚起小小的笑容。她知道這個笑容是給她的。

她開始傻笑，臉頰發熱。

*

簽書會持續了一個多小時，活動很成功，書店老闆笑呵呵地跟紐特握手致意，期待下一次簽書時間。

蒂娜走進書店後方休息室時，他正擺動身體交換左右腳重心，尷尬地低頭不語等待書店老闆跟他的助手確認日期時間。

蒂娜對邦堤微笑致意，錯身而過目送他們離去的身影。

她轉頭露出有酒窩的笑容，向紐特走近，張大手臂緊緊擁抱他，高興他簽書順利又成功。紐特回抱住她，擁她入自己寬大溫暖的懷抱，深深吸取她身上香氣。

她把下巴放置在他的脖子處，抱住他讓他的重量壓在自己身上，輕微搖動他的身體。

“辛苦你了，我的大作家。”

她讓他留戀放鬆一下，享受這個懷抱。又快速從口袋拿出糖果剝掉包裝紙，往他的嘴裡送。  
紐特滿意地吸取巧克力散發的甜蜜，笑容滿面的看向蒂娜。她又忙碌地幫他解開手腕上襯衫鈕扣把衣袖推高，手指在他的手臂肌肉上移動捏揉，按摩他有老繭的手掌。

“辛苦了，握了那麼多～那麼多的手，柔～嫩～嗎？”

他原本沉浸於溫柔舒服的力道，對於她的話語尾巴上揚的語調，不太確定的抬頭微笑。

“好摸嗎？”她再三按住他的手掌，用力按壓著。

“什麼？”他笑了笑，皺眉不理解的搖搖頭。

蒂娜嘆了一口氣，無奈地扁扁嘴，放輕按摩力道最後摩娑他手掌裡的紋路，直盯著他瞧。

“握手了，跟許多女人，漂亮的女人！”

對於她輕飄飄地話，紐特驚訝地睜眼，笑容變大快速搖頭，他反握住她的手，手指穿過她的指縫，十指緊扣，握得緊緊的。

“要握住一輩子的手、牽一輩子的手，就只有你。”

“這是敷衍我的話嗎？”她瞇眼確認他話的可能性。

他喜歡她瞇眼生氣的表情，喜歡她無意地佔有慾。他用另一隻手環繞她的肩膀壓近他，輕吻她的肩窩處。

她瞇眼推開他的身體，朝他面前揚起緊握著的雙手。

“看來要先洗手啦！”

她拖著他走向後方水槽處，打開水就開始搓洗他的手。她認真的模樣，惹得紐特哈哈大笑，更加用力擁抱她。

*

當夜幕低垂，巷弄小道開啟微橘街燈，排列組合的商家點亮燈光，對角巷內又是另有風情味道。

紐特與蒂娜走進破斧酒吧，要了一個安靜位置，點了一整天最為豐富的正餐。  
刀叉聲響之間夾雜說話聲音，靠近彼此舒服地談笑。當服務員送上甜點時，紐特皺眉詢問。

“我們沒點這餐點。”

“噢，這是另一桌貴賓點給你的。”服務員彎腰伸手指示遠處另一桌客人。

兩位女士正舉起酒杯為他示意，紐特尷尬點頭回應。他低下頭吹氣從髮縫觀察眼前的蒂娜。

“舒芙蕾鬆餅……”她正用叉子刮上面的鮮奶油“蓬鬆、柔軟……”把奶油送進嘴裡說明著“又甜美。”

“就像你！”她又瞇眼看他了。

他抬頭手快地把餐點移到眼前，用刀叉切起蓬鬆柔軟的鬆餅，伸手就往她嘴裡送。  
蒂娜來回看著他的臉與鬆餅之間，張口就吃。

“你剛剛的形容，我覺得更像你。”他一來一往的往她嘴裡送糕點。微笑滿意她的好胃口，他就是想養胖她。

她不滿意地嘟嘴。

“你才有如此魅力，有女士送甜點。”

他用指尖擦去她嘴邊的奶油，往自己嘴邊送品藏她遺留下的甜蜜，微笑展現白牙喜歡她現在的酸言酸語，沒停下餵食她的舉動。

她停下嚼動，捏了一下他腰間的肉，展現她的在意。而他笑容更大更加賣力演出的遞上甜點。她低頭用眼角示意，他接收趕緊補上一顆大大的草莓在鬆餅上，她微笑張大嘴一口吃了，滿意他的服務。

*

為了明天霍格華茲學校的演講，他帶領她來到了活米村。  
月光下，活米村像灑上一層白霜，美的像走進童話故事書裡。紐特牽著蒂娜漫步消化剛剛過量的食物，前進今晚入住的旅舍。

一路上他們手拉著手悠哉地欣賞風景， 她微笑聽著紐特介紹或是講起求學的事，從心喜歡這個古老小村落。

一對祖孫從面前走來擦身而過，小女孩小跑步又從後方折返回來。

“你是紐特.斯卡曼德先生嗎？”

紐特對著小女孩微笑點頭。

“噢…你真的是……”小女孩開始哏咽，不敢相信地紅了眼睛。

“我是你的書迷，噢…先生，你太棒了……”小女孩依偎在後來跟上的爺爺身上。

“我可以……可以跟你握手嗎？”小女孩害羞地伸出她的小手，期待著。

紐特蹲下身，微笑伸出手，握住她的。小女孩開心的撲上前擁抱住他。他尷尬地僵住在原地，女孩快速收回擁抱，轉身跟著爺爺離開，不時回頭再見。

蒂娜看著一直在原地揮手等待祖孫倆走遠的紐特。她微笑開心紐特受到的歡迎，她為他驕傲。

但，腦海浮出了早上女孩們的忠告，她決定扮演一天的吃醋。她咳動喉嚨，讓紐特的眼光移回在她身上。

“真是，連小女孩都不放過啊！”

“說！我不在身邊時，是不是亂撒魅力。”

“據實從寬……反抗的話……”

她一連串的逼問一步步的進逼，到最後近到眼前，兩手扯著襯衫領，氣沖沖惡狠狠地。

他眨眨睜大的眼嘴巴微張，直視危險瞇眼的她。  
對視的兩人持續不到一分鐘，笑了起來。他揉揉她的頭髮，指腹摩娑她的臉頰。

“我的蒂娜，真的好可愛。”

她因為這句話，笑出了酒窩，微笑仰頭看著他。

“吃醋遊戲，好玩嗎？”他反問她。

她驚訝地睜眼，說不出話來。低頭想想又揚起燦然的笑容。

她害羞地臉頰發熱，玩弄他的頭髮。他喜歡這樣表情的蒂娜，用灼熱眼睛追逐她，寬大的手來回戲弄停留在她衣服鈕扣上。

她咬住下嘴唇，傾身在他耳邊低語，散發熱度。

“今晚，最終獎勵，我會為你解下最後鈕扣。”

她推開他灼熱胸膛，轉身奔跑。而紐特還在因耳裡聽到最後字尾無限放大時，身體已經做出反應，飛奔追蹤而去。

彼此的笑聲散佈在活米村道路，月光下，熱度的樂章正要開始～


End file.
